Rokuro Bundō
Rokuro Bundō is a former member of Scar Chain and a Deadman. When Rokuro was with Scar Chain, he was the Chief of Intelligence. He was a traitor all along and gave information to the Undertakers, saying it all fits into his "plan". He is voiced by David Trosko in the English version and by Jun Fukuyama in the Japanese version. Appearance Rokuro has regular, black hair that reaches his eyes and is a little longer at the sides. He is quite pale and has dark-gray eyes, without pupils. He always wears a black, long-sleeve t-shirt with a wide neck opening and has gray colored pants. He also has the so-called Scar Chain logo on the left side of his chest and back Personality While as a spy for the Undertakers, he had an apathetic personality. When he reveals his betrayal, he is very sly and sneaky and pays a lot of attention to probability, always calculating, obsessing over it. He is a control-freak and frequently cracks his neck. He isn't afraid of betraying his friends if that benefits him. He is also sadistic and gets excited at the thought of murder and gore. Abilities Branch of Sin: Unknown Branch: Rokuro's Branch of Sin was never named. It takes the form of a hexagonal shield with spikes on the side. Its capable of stopping bullets from a rather close distance. It's unknown whether it can also be used for offensive purposes or not. Scar Chain arc Rokuro first appears in Scar Chain's base, being introduced by Nagi (in the manga). In the anime, he comes in before the rest of Scar Chain and is critical towards letting Ganta join. Unknown to the others, he is a secret informant to the Undertakers. When Nagi gives everyone their roles in escaping, Rokuro is teamed up with him to release the elevator for the others during their riot. When the two reach the control room, Rokuro and Nagi are attacked by the Undertaker, Hibana. Nagi is injured in battle and relies on Rokuro to set off the elevator. Rokuro reveals his betrayal of Nagi and refuses. He reveals to Nagi that the data chip is really a bomb while Hibana keeps attacking Nagi. When Nagi overcomes Hibana and defeats her, he punches Rokuro and knocks him unconscious, but Nagi is too injured to escape and is captured. Rokuro later regroups with the unsuspecting surviving Scar Chain members and leads the Undertakers with him. He yells at them, demanding to know who disturbed his calculations by finding out that the data chip was a bomb. When he realizes they had no clue about the bomb, he has the Undertakers, Gazuchi Mōzuri and Dōkoku Shinagawa try to kill Ganta, stating that he hates how he looks at him. While the others are held back by guards, Ganta is attacked, but Senji arrives and kills the Undertakers. While helping free the Scar Chain members, Senji figures out a sonic boom can disable the worm eaters. This information shocks Rokuro, causing him to panic. Rokuro is then captured and forced to spill the Undertakers' location. In the Revolt arc, he is seen leaving the prison on the bus when DW is shut down. Category:Manga Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Male Category:Imprisoned Category:Liars Category:Traitor Category:Sadists Category:Spy Category:Control Freaks Category:Psychopath Category:Trickster Category:TV Show Villains